


fractals

by Sorunort



Series: POST - SQUIP Comfort Stories [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: CAN BE EAD AS PLATONIC OR ROMANTIC IT DOESNT MATTER, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, THEYRE JUST RLY GOOD FRIENDS, electrocution scars, i said in my last oneshot about them that jere doesnt like people touching his back, post squip, post squip trauma, so here we are., this isnt proofed bc its 3am and i dont Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorunort/pseuds/Sorunort
Summary: Fractals. Vague fractals spiraled and branching off. Twisting and turning in intricate yet unknown patterns and directions. Jagged and painful and deep andAnd it was all on his back.**jeremy doesn't like people touching his back and michael finally finds out why.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: POST - SQUIP Comfort Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	fractals

**Author's Note:**

> hi i had back surgery when i was 13 and i cannot stand it when anyone touches my back therefore im projecting a lil bit onto jeremy but i mainly just wanted to write something for the fandom wide electrocution scar hc so hope you enjoy my self indulgent garbage

Everytime Michael thought he knew the worst of the SQUIP’s manipulations the universe just had to prove him wrong.

Jeremy didn’t like to talk about it and Michael wasn’t going to force it out of him. Jeremy was comfortable discussing at his own pace and Michael was content to let him. It would be terrible to suddenly spring on him _ ‘so, did it make you block me out or did you do that of your own free will? _’

Which was something they _ did _ discuss fairly early on. Jeremy wanted to get that and a million other things off his chest not long after he was released from the hospital. Considering they were still friends it would suffice to say the conversation (if a lot of tears and hugging and emotional breakdowns could be called a conversation) went well. But since then Jeremy slowly crept out of his shell whenever he wanted to talk about what the supercomputer put him through.

It was _ a lot _ to put it lightly. Michael heard about Brooke and the SQUIP piloting his body to kiss her despite his hesitation. Michael heard about the SQUIP ignoring his consent and walking him over to a very drunk Chloe on Halloween night. Both made him stick to his stomach but it was what he didn’t hear about that made him nauseous.

That’s what led them to sitting in Jeremy’s room changing into their pajamas. It was late into the night and they spent a number of hours trying to beat the _ Heroes in Another Dimension _ level in _ Kirby Star Allies _. After a frustratingly long amount of time with not enough hearts to make the cut they regretfully decided to turn in for the night (although they both knew they would at least be up another hour just talking when they should be sleeping). Jeremy was already pulling a pair of pajama pants off the floor when Michael said he was going to use the bathroom. Jeremy waved him off and picked up a shirt, only half paying attention.

The bathroom was across the way from Jeremy’s room but Michael didn’t get very far. It was empty where a roll of toilet paper should have been and the supply Mr. Heere usually kept under the sink was gone too. He wandered back to Jeremy’s room and knocked once before walking in with a, “Hey, Jere, where’s your extra-”

Fractals. Vague fractals spiraled and branching off. Twisting and turning in intricate yet unknown patterns and directions. Jagged and painful and deep and

And it was all on his back.

Jeremy looked like a deer caught in headlights with his shirt half off, already over his head as he was in the midst of pulling it off his arms. Blue eyes stared into Michael’s who couldn’t take his own pair off the scars lining his best friends skin. Jeremy swallowed uncomfortably and cracked open his mouth to speak but the words didn’t come.

What could you say to something like that?

Michael felt frozen in place like one wrong move would shatter reality. Tonight wouldn’t be about sleepovers or video games anymore. It would just be the SQUIP and the emotional aftermath it left behind.

And _ damnit _ Michael was tired of letting it run his best friend’s life even when it wasn’t around anymore.

There was a small shift from Jeremy and he ducked his head down and pulled his shirt back over his head. “Sorry, t-toilet paper?” He said, avoiding eye contact. “There’s none u-under the, under the-”

“Jeremy,” Michael said quietly, not moving out of the doorway yet. “What was that?”

He didn’t reply, not yet. Jeremy chewed on his lip as his fingers clenched his pajama pants. Michael almost spoke up again when Jeremy mumbled, “They’re just… scars.”

_ From what? _ Sat on his tongue but Michael knew better. He didn’t have to ask.

Instead he sat down beside Jeremy on the bed. “How? I thought it was just…” He trailed off and pointed to his temple. Something of a universal code for SQUIP among their friend group.

“I-I mean, yeah, it’s in my head b-but,” Jeremy shrugged and squeezed the fabric tighter. “You saw what it did t-to me during the- during the play.” He stared off into a corner as he raised one hand up. Michael had seen the scars along his wrist before, and he was there when Jeremy got them for flipping off his SQUIP, only now he connected the dots. They looked just like the ones on his back.

A silence hung between them for a few minutes. Jeremy plopped his hand back down and returned to picking at his pants fabric. Michael stared at his back through the fabric as if he might be able to point out the jagged lightning patterns but with no such luck. It’s no wonder Jeremy never liked him touching his back. He could only imagine what touching that must feel like.

To Michael’s surprise Jeremy inhaled slowly and breathed out, “It shocked me.”

Michael’s chest tightened.

Jeremy abandoned his pants fabric to pick at his nails. His voice was low and heavy. “It would… shock me. For just… M-My posture, like if- like if I wasn’t standing st-straight or… _ Hell _ just touching myself.” He pointed to his back with a shrug. “‘ _ Spinal stimulation _’ it- it said but-” he snorted through his nose. “Sure felt like m-more than just stimulation.”

All the air left his lungs as Michael slumped over, suddenly guilty for trying to stare through his shirt. He couldn’t imagine what it must be like to get electrocuted every time he slouched or- or _ anything _ the SQUIP deemed wrong. Michael noticed Jeremy slouching less ever since he took the pill but he didn’t think much on it. Until tonight anyway.

“Jeremy,” Michael began, his shoulders sagging. “I’m- I’m sorry, I-”

“No, it’s- look, don’t worry about it,” Jeremy started to wave him off but kept his eyes low. “It’s… It’s fine, really, I’m oka_ agh! _”

Michael threw his arms around Jeremy in a tight but awkward side hug as Jeremy sputtered in surprise. _ It’s fine, don’t worry about it _, how could he not? The back of his eyes stung as he inhaled shakily. “God that tic-tac is so lucky it’s in your head.”

“Whuh- Huh?”

He sniffed. “That’s the only thing stopping me from punching it.”

Jeremy was quiet for a second before he let out a wheezey laugh. “Yeah, there’s— there’s no getting past this f-fortress, huh?” Jeremy said and gently patted Michael’s arm while his other hand reached around to run his hand through his head reassuringly. “It’s really okay, though, dude, it doesn’t b-bother me as much as it used to.”

“You shouldn’t have gone through that!” Michael protested around Jeremy’s shoulder. a tear slid down onto the shirt sleeve. “That’s not right! All that for— for _ slouching _ ? For _ touching _ yourself? Jesus Christ, Jeremy, that’s _ fucked up _!”

_ And I couldn’t do anything about it. _

Michael trembled as he held onto his friend. He could feel Jeremy start to shake, or maybe that was his imagination, but he stayed quiet beyond a sigh. Jeremy tried to shift and return the hug while Michael just shoved his face further into Jeremy’s shoulder. He felt Jeremy lean his head into Michael’s as his breathing grew unsteady and there was an unmistakable tear drop onto his neck. So they _didn't_ spend the next hour talking aimlessly until they dozed off. So they _did_ spend the next hour holding each other in comfort to get through another SQUIP related emotional whirlwind. Jeremy was simply relieved and grateful to finally have his best friend back in his life to help him through moments like this. And Michael equally wanted to be there for Jeremy to make up for when he couldn't have been.

Michael held him a little tighter and made sure to keep his hands off his back.


End file.
